


a necessity that binds us together (and more specifically, binds you-)

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM aspects, M/M, Soft Porn, also technically hessian has parts of the invisible man so wow invisible dick! and hands! cool!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: After Mozart sends Salieri on another madness craze, Hessian has to use chains to bind him back up. Unfortunately - or really, fortunately - for him, Salieri quite enjoys the bindings.
Relationships: Hessian | Avenger/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	a necessity that binds us together (and more specifically, binds you-)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Experi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experi/gifts).



> hello! some notes:
> 
> \- this has BDSM aspects, specifically Salieri is bound with chains in some parts of the sexual encounter  
> \- hessian lobo is a combination of hessian, lobo, and the invisible man! as such: hessian's body is invisible. aka he has an invisible penis.  
> \- i think that's it

Hessian senses the disruption before it reaches him.

Ritsuka rounds the corner and reaches Hessian, face red and flushed. They take a few seconds to recuperate, hands on their knees and breaths deep.

Their lips move and Hessian catches it as a, “Just one second.” He has become quite good at reading lips in Chaldea, and even more so with Ritsuka, for when he needs to read their lips in the middle of battle. So much so now that a quick movement was all that was necessary for Hessian to understand their intentions.

Their eyes convey most that he needs to know - something is up. In Chaldea, that was nothing new. Every day it seemed as if a villain was trying to destroy the base, be it new foe or old ally in new clothes. 

But not every battle was a big one. Hessian guessed that it must have been a smaller hurdle. The base’s red emergency lights were not flashing, the halls empty. Perhaps Xiang Yu had destroyed another room, or the children had done something they were not supposed to. Maybe BB had set off the Head Nurse Nightingale, or the cafeteria had erupted in another Unlimited Blade Works versus Gate of Babylon.

When they have caught their breath, they sign in German Sign Language. It is still a little rusty of course, a human in such hot demand as Ritsuka only had some free time to learn each day, but it’s gotten much better in the recent months. Further - it’s something specifically for his benefit. It’s... appreciated. 

Ritsuka’s hands form a cylinder shape - caster, for their staff. Hessian bows a little - yes. They start to play an air-violin. Hessian does the symbol for M - Mozart.

“Yes, exactly,” Ritsuka’s smiles and breathes out a sigh of relief. “Mozart sent Salieri into a fury again. Can you go and calm him down for me? I’ll handle Mozart.”

Another bow. Some stress leaves Ritsuka’s expression and they nod. “Okay, I think I found him pretty close by. Maybe check the cafeteria?”

Hessian nods (bows) again and Ritsuka starts running in the opposite direction. They’re waving at him as they run away, “Thanks, Hessian!”

It does not take him long to find the other avenger. The mumbled whispers from other servants that gossip about the cause of knocked over chairs and plants and the dents in the walls point him towards where he needs to go. With Lobo he’s become a better hunter as well, studying clues to lead to the source of the damage. He partly wishes that the dog had been with him - the massive hound could run much faster than he could ever on foot - but considering the dog’s way of problem-solving, perhaps being alone was for the best.

He makes a quick stop at the materials room to arm himself with chains. He is no ruler, nor is he Gorgon - he has no eyes that can cut through and stop a soul. Hessian is familiar with two ways to settle the rampaging Salieri down. The use of treats or force. And using treats would be much simpler once he’s tied up.

And he knows a little about this avenger. As they are both of the same class, Hessian had spent many hours fighting the same ruler enemies together. He had heard his song, his sky filled with stars, his death march. Sometimes, when he patrolled the base, he would hear Salieri playing music in his room. He would never admit this to the other man of course, but he had found it enjoyable to stand outside and listen to him play. 

Ritsuka’s suggestion isn’t too far off, the huge harbinger of hate harboured in hellish hues and harsh shadows hides near the cafeteria. His heavenly wings outstretched to hide the light, covering the hallway in shadow. A gaping maw, befitting of this angry demon, shrieks out syllables. His third ascension reminded Hessian of many things - hell and its tortured inhabitants, a cathedral’s stained glass windows, a pipe organ with the way he could bellow out from deep in his lungs. 

Angry claws slashed at any of the servants that approached. A small group of servants had gathered to get as close as they could to the demon Salieri. No one appeared to be in shock at this development, of course - perhaps Mozart’s second favourite pastime was annoying Salieri to the point of transformation.

“Maybe we should call BB over,” EMIYA sighed, moving his hand to his hip. “That might be for the best.” A couple of other servants agreed with mumbles and Prince Nezha is about to fly off to find her when Hessian cuts his way through the crowd.

He shakes the chains in his hand. Salieri hisses in response, his spikes flaring up his back.

He suddenly feels like he’s wrangling Lobo to take a bath.

A hand comes up and he draws a small question mark in the air. _“Are you alright?”_ He isn’t sure if this form will remember the little symbols he taught the other forms, but there’s a chance. 

Salieri growls. Okay, maybe he didn’t know.

Hessian lets out the air from his chest and unfurls the chains. Okay. Time for some demon hunting. 

It does not take too much. His positioning has already made him up against the wall with nowhere to run, unless he thought he could do better trying to push through the crowd of servants behind Hessian. The chains are also very good at their job. Hessian vaguely remembers hearing Semiramis joke about using them on Shakespeare once, in that far off apocryphal war.

The chains wrap around the monster’s arms and tighten them to his sides. Hessian yanks down on one end, sending him flying down onto the floor. After that, well, it doesn’t take much. Like a harpy pulled from the heavens, he thrashes on the ground, threatening to bite Hessian. He once again thinks about wrangling Lobo into taking a bath.

He makes sure that the bindings are secure around his shoulders and hips. They don’t sink too much into the flesh, just enough to deter movement. No need to do more damage to him.

Hessian looks up from Salieri’s monstrous form and throws a thumbs up to the crowd. Since the entertainment has disappeared, it fizzles out quite quickly. 

He turns his attention back to Salieri. Well.

He couldn’t just leave him like this, could he?

\--

Hessian delicately scoops some ice cream onto the spoon. It’s vanilla, the only type he could easily steal from the cafeteria without anyone noticing. His room is plain and without treats. This was a necessary precaution - if Lobo finds food, it’s his food now. So vanilla ice cream will have to do.

The monster is now awkwardly sitting in Hessian’s room. The chains bind him to a chair like some type of suspect being interrogated. The oldest Avenger - the little shadowy boy adorned with tattoos - had once dragged him into a long movie night. He suddenly remembers those mobsters, studying Salieri all tied up. It feels almost comical the way his large body dwarfs the seat.

Of course, he’s tried his best to make him as comfortable as possible. His hands, while still connected to his sides, are not tied behind his back. While his thighs are tied to the seat, his legs are free to wiggle. And kick - he gives Hessian a good, few, hearty kicks as he leans over to offer him some ice cream.

He can only slightly grasp how his monstrous mouth works, but as the spoon passes through his lips, his body slowly starts to change over. His spikes withdraw, his wings curl in, his cathedral glass is replaced with his regular second ascension outfit. Claws turn to gloved hands that clench in pleasure. The organ’s loud bellows are replaced with a soft groan as his lips tighten around the spoon and his eyes, once masked, open in surprise at the taste.

Hessian gives him a couple more scoops of the ice cream, watching as his body grows smaller with each bite, and his face morphs back into the human one he is more familiar with. He sets the spoon down and draws a question mark in the air, _“Are you alright?”_

Salieri swallows and nods, “Yes...I’ve calmed down now.” His breaths are deep and he throws his head back. 

The change in size has affected the chains, they droop almost comically around him. The only ones that remain tight are those that sit over his waist. Hessian watches the way he breathes. Were they straining his breathing? Ah!

He stands up with a jolt and runs over to the chains, trying his best to undo them. In his more panicked state he curses his previous self’s workmanship, the way he had so nicely wrapped the chains around him so he would be unable to escape. Yes, that wouldn’t be happening - but now it was because Hessian was too having trouble getting him out.

He thinks he’s found a good knot to start pulling at and begins to do so. A soft gasp escapes Salieri’s lips and as quickly as they went down, Hessian’s hands are back up, drawing repeated question marks in the air. The chains tighten around his thighs, the metal digging into the soft flesh, bending the straight lines of his pinstripe suit like curved lines on a road.

“Y-yes, I’m...I’m fine,” Salieri swallows hard. His fists remain clenched at his side and he bites on his lip. Perhaps it is due to how intensely Hessian is studying him, but his eyes are anywhere but on him.

This only worries Hessian more. _“Are you_ sure _you are alright?”_ Hessian underlines the question mark to make sure the meaning comes through. He watches him closely - looks at the way the redness rises to his cheeks, his mouth squirms in a squiggly line and the way his adam’s apple bobs with every deep swallow.

“Ah, yes, Hessian, now if you could-” Hessian tries another entry point, but it makes the bindings around his chest tighten up. It elicits a soft moan from the tied up man, and then, suddenly… it clicks.

Hessian pulls at the bindings so it’s flush against his chest, crumpling up his clothing. Salieri lets out another moan as it constricts further. His eyes open to look at Hessian.

He draws a heart in the air, _“Do you like this?”_

The deepened blush and the averted gaze tells Hessian all he needs.

Instead of untying him, his hands work on tightening them. The chains dig into his chest - enough to make his back rest flat against the chair, but not too much so it interferes with his breathing. Then he works on the ones around his hips so they pull Salieri’s hands close to his sides. Hessian’s gloved hands graze past his clothed stomach, making him shiver in response.

Finally he draws his attention to the bindings on his thighs where he had first begun. Watching Salieri’s expression, he slowly pulls the chains taught. His thighs squish in between the chair and the chains. When they appear a bit too tight Hessian loosens them up a little. He slips a finger in between the chains and the thighs so that it doesn’t cut off any circulation.

All the while, moans drip from Salieri’s mouth like a faucet. “Ah, Hessian, please.” Hessian studies him carefully. His red cheeks and strained expression are more befitting of a painting.

He crouches down in front of him. Salieri is no longer kicking him, and the sudden change in position makes him open his eyes. Hessian palms his thighs, once again dipping his fingers underneath the chains. Salieri gasps as he rubs the sensitive skin to help alleviate some of the strain. He withdraws his hands, running them down to his knees to use them as leverage to open them slightly. 

There is no way for Salieri to hide his need, now. The chains around his hips and his thighs act like curtains. His dick strains, hard in his pants. One hand on his left thigh, Hessian cups the bulge with his right. A choked gasp comes from the other man, who watches him with blushed cheeks and questioning eyes. 

He rubs him slowly, before drawing a question mark with his index finger on the bulge. _“Are you alright?”_

Salieri nods, “Yes, please, keep going.”

Hessian is more than happy to deliver. He leans forward, kneeling in between his legs, before reaching to pull the zipper down. His hand fishes out his dick, that, once free, stands hard and hot against his stomach.

They hold each other’s gazes. Salieri’s lips part - kissable and desperate for more touch. Hessian suddenly understands why Mozart likes to tease him so frequently.

He dematerializes his gloves. There is nothing underneath - the invisible man in his saint graph hiding his hands. The air feels odd. He is not used to showing what lies underneath. Yet, here Salieri is - with his heart on his sleeve and his dick out of his pants. It is only befitting of Hessian to show a little himself.

Salieri watches as his arms move, unable to tell where his hands travel. He only knows when fingers run up and down his length. He throws his head back. His hands hit the sides of the chair. Hessian’s grip on his left thigh keeps one leg steady while the other fights the desire to kick him. 

“Please, Hessian,” he whines. Hessian’s touches are soft and delicate, his hands as cool and cold as the air on his dick. The bindings cannot even make him move his hips up to thrust. Salieri looks down at him and wonders if he’s smirking, if he’s enjoying teasing him. A quick glance at the growing need present in Hessian’s pants tells him what he needs to know.

Hessian complies and wraps his hand around the head. The precum acts as a lube as he moves his hand up and down his dick. Salieri watches the magic trick - an invisible hand that gives him the handjob of a lifetime. His hands are so much bigger than his own. His fingers graze across the vein, his thumb brushes past the head. They draw slowly up and down, eliciting moan upon moan from his lips. His hips squirm and he is once again reminded of the bindings that keep him still.

Perhaps it is the binding that elevates the whole experience for him - the knowledge that Hessian can tease him as much as he likes. But it is only that good with the knowledge that anything Salieri asked for - be it for him to go faster, or slower, or stop - Hessian would listen to whole-heartedly. He is in his hands, both his tormentor and just as quickly his saviour. 

He swears under his breath. Even if he isn’t holding eye contact, it’s too much, and he throws his head back.

Hessian’s fingers withdraw and he hears a shuffling. Fingers draw up against his cheeks, tracing his jawline. Taps across his neck are like pecks to the skin. Hessian’s index traces his lips and Salieri parts them to give him more room. They kiss. Even without his lips against his own, the act is soft and delicate enough to make Salieri’s head swoon.

He opens his eyes and once again Hessian draws a question mark. _“Are you alright?”_

Salieri nods and swallows, “Yes.” His eyes flutter down to the bulge in Hessian’s pants. “Would...you like to continue? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course.”

A heart is drawn in the air.

Salieri’s own skips a beat. 

Hessian’s hands work and undo his chains. He’s able to stand up and he’s carefully led to the bed. His comforter is soft and warm, and he smiles as he notices the big dog bed right next to it. 

Carefully, Hessian removes Salieri’s clothes. A question mark and a tap for each piece of clothing. Salieri is more than comfortable at laying himself bare for him, but he appreciates the couple of seconds he’s given to consider each garment. And he appreciates that there is no pause when scarred or burnt flesh is revealed. They are both avengers - creatures of fear and flame - but self-doubt can be written on even the most beautiful paper.

“Hessian...Before you begin...Could you do up my hands, again?”

There’s no questioning. The soldier dutifully wraps up a chain tight against his wrists, so the gloved fabric rubs against the harsh metal.

Once again Hessian finds himself in between his thighs. Due to the invisibleness, Salieri asks for him to keep his outfit on. Well, that and the fact that the straps on his chest add to the dominating look. One he would never admit to (of course).

A bottle of lube helps reveal his fingers, and with one hand on his thigh to ground him, Hessian spreads Salieri’s legs. His thumb draws circles on the skin while a finger slowly presses against his entrance. As it pushes inside of him, Salieri’s back arches. His erection is back with a vengeance, and he swears to the skies.

Hessian starts with soft, small thrusts with his fingers so he is sure that Salieri is alright. Before he ever adds another finger, Salieri confirms that it is okay, before bucking back in pleasure at the new, sudden feeling. His fingers are long and thick. They graze past the spot that makes him see stars and he bites down on his lip hard.

Above his head, his hands wiggle against their constraints. He can pull them down any time he wants, it’s not tied to the frame, the chains not too tight that if he tried to slip them out he would be unable to. But the clink of the chains remind him of his own need, of how much Hessian makes him move with his fingers. 

Soon, Hessian is thrusting four of his fingers inside of him. He bends them, pressing the points into his prostate, and Salieri bucks off of the bed. Precum dribbles down his dick, and obscenities dribble out of his mouth.

“I’m, I’m gonna come if you continue to do that,” Salieri admits. He bends his knees and toes curl up.

Hessian cocks his head to the side, _“Would you like that?”_ Salieri closes his legs around Hessian’s hand. 

Salieri shakes his head, “No, I want your dick inside of me.”

Hessian complies. He climbs up onto the bed and fishes his dick out of his pants. Just like his hands, it’s invisible, all Salieri can tell about it is from the gap it creates in his pants.

“Do...you have a condom?”

Hessian sits back on his heels as if to think, before he reaches over to the bedside table. A couple of seconds searching later, he returns with the plastic square. Salieri watches with bated breath as the packaging is carefully ripped open, the latex circle is withdrawn.

Hessian turns to look at him and he points at it. Salieri frowns slightly, so Hessian materializes his gloves again so he can see his fingers and Hessian begins to spell out letters: ‘A-L-L-E-R-G-Y’.

Salieri shakes his head, “No no, I don’t have a latex allergy.” Hessian does a little bow - yes. The gloves disappear again.

He returns to putting it on, and Salieri once again watches his hands at work. His eyes widen as it is fully rolled onto Hessian’s dick - it’s _quite big_.

_“Are you alright?”_ Hessian asks.

“Yes, please, I’m ready,” Salieri replies.

Hessian has returned to the space between his thighs. Salieri feels his hand on his thigh. The other guides his dick so it presses up against his entrance. It’s hard and hot against him, and with a bite down, Salieri starts to feel it press up inside him.

The head slips inside and he moans at the sudden fullness. His fingers do not have anything compared to this - it’s as if it’s stretching him out completely. Salieri’s fingers scratch at each other.

Hessian is slow. In his first thrust, he does not push himself in fully. He waits and watches Salieri carefully. His eyes are closed, his breath hot and strained. He reaches over and draws a question mark on his stomach.

“Yeah, just, one second,” Salieri mumbles, “You’re so fucking big.”

He gives him this time. He continues to draw circles on his thighs, leaving little hearts on his knee to help ground him. Salieri laughs, “Okay stop complimenting me.” This only increases the amount of hearts etched into the skin.

Minutes pass before Salieri swallows and nods, “Okay… I’m good… Please, fuck me Hessian.”

He withdraws almost fully before pushing himself back in. Each thrust gets him a little further in, his dick stretching Salieri more and more. He’s so tight against him, it’s intoxicating. But he is careful. When Salieri’s face contorts in pain, he slows down his pace, moves his dick out a little bit more. When Salieri tells him no, he needs him, he further presses himself inside.

Hessian adjusts himself so he can lean over Salieri. His hands rest on his hips, thrusting into him harder and hotter. Salieri’s lips part and from them Hessian is inundated in pleasantries. “Fuck, fuck, please, faster,” he tells him, and Hessian complies.

Suddenly, Salieri’s hands move up in between them. Hands pressed together like prayer, Salieri asks, “Please… remove the chains. I want to hold you.” 

Still fully seated inside of him, Hessian undoes the chains around his wrists as quickly as possible. As soon as his hands are free, they are on his arms, on his back, covering his body with touches and bringing him closer. Hessian is more than happy to oblige, pressing his chest against Salieri’s own, hot and red from sex.

His fingers also take their time to study his massive muscles that threaten to rip out from his shirt, his strong back muscles and his big thighs that are twice the size of his own. This strength explains the power that comes from behind his thrusts, absolutely destroying him. 

The sounds of moans and flesh upon flesh echo throughout the room. Hessian’s dick pistons fast in and out of him, his fingers so deep into the skin they’re like chains. His grasp is so strong on him it’s like nothing in the world is more important than he - and Salieri’s suspicions of this are answered each time Hessian hits that one spot.

He begins thrusting back down against him as he mumbles sweet nothings. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” Salieri alerts him. Hessian taps his hip: _“Me too.”_

“Do it! Come inside of me!” Salieri asks.

The pace quickens and it makes him unfurl, come flying and hitting both of their stomachs. The sudden new tightness is enough to send Hessian over the edge as well, emptying himself inside of the other.

\--

It is rather odd to take a bath with an invisible man.

But he can feel Hessian’s chest on his back, his hands on his shoulders as he gives him a small massage. His hands had been there to lift him from the bed, tracing his skin to ask if he was alright or if he needed anything. 

“A bath, please,” Salieri replied, “With you.”

The post-orgasm high had run through him, leaving his body tired and in need of a bath. Hessian’s hands had been there, helping him to his bathroom, lifting him up onto the counter to sit while he got the bath ready, and to steady him as he stepped into the warm water. And he had joined him, seconds later, filling the empty space and wrapping his legs around him.

He rested his head back. A hand traced his jawline and he closed his eyes.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> do servants have allergies? who knows
> 
> anyways @avicebro


End file.
